lawfully wedded the musical
by valerieXP
Summary: harry potter characters are being matched by the ministry to not one but two matches. Also there's a rogue death eater on the loose. and as if it can get any better all the characters can sing and have random singing moments that ties in with their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Hey fictioners, Valerie here this is actually my second story its really the exact same as the first one but I thought the first one was to perfect so I changed it. I wanted to show this because I love harry potter and I have been so inspired by all your good writing and how we still keep the wonderful magic alive. Though I wanted to do a little twist, on a commonly used story of the marriage law. This time some people are still alive and it's a musical. Yes I know GAH! I do want some suggestions for songs and any feedback good or bad is ok. Even what I should do will be really cool if u do give me the song or suggestion I used u will get a shout out I promise. By the way I promise to update as fast as I can. And one last thing harry potter J.k Rowling owns. But some of the characters I may put in will be my best friends or me. Song is by Michael Jackson_**Startin' Somethin'**_

The Weasley's were hosting their Sunday dinners at the burrow. Every Weasley child, practically children, god children, children of children, and better halves were there. After the war the wizarding world started to rebuild again. Harry used the last spell on the elder wand to repair Hogwarts, and treat wounds. But after he had it destroyed, and thrown into the lake never to be seen again. The golden trios took jobs as auroras and are one of the top teams in the ministry, Hermione the brains, Ron the strategy, and Harry the captain. Ginny took her last year at Hogwarts then was drafted into quidditch as the holy head harpies' chaser. Fred and George reopened as soon as Fred was fully healed from when the wall collapsed on him. Thanks to Hermione that is she found a faint pulse and used complex magic to save his life. George is now married to Katie who now has twins on the way. Bill and fleur have a four year old daughter named victoire; she has flame red hair, and piercing grey eyes. Teddy is being taken care of by harry and tends to match his hair when with the people he loves, he usually has big brown eyes like his mom, and dirty blond hair as his father. Charlie decided to be closer to his family after the war and has switched to the British dragon reserve. Percy was welcomed back to the family after a sincere apology and a monstrous prank from the twins. Percy stuck to his resignation form the ministry, and now owns an elementary school for magical kids before they go to Hogwarts.

But this dinner is unlike ordinary dinners instead of the loud and cheerful laugh, the many explosions, and the constant reprimanding. Things are sulkier and forced today, because like always when one thinks life is rainbows and sunshine another storm comes around. _**The Ministry Wanna' Be Startin' Somethin',**_was written in bold across the quibbler. The new marriage law that fell upon every young adult from ages 20 to 35 was under this law. All married or engaged couples were excused and allowed to marry whom they are engaged to. The ministry will match those under the law with their two best matches, once they receive the letter the two who have chosen each other must be married by the end of next year. And have at least two children by in the coming five years.

All those who were under the law at this dinner were Charlie, Percy, Fred, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. Charlie who's been living bachelor hood to the fullest hasn't acquired a lovely wife much to disappointment. Percy has been overbearingly picky about his woman, and most of the time Mrs. Weasley freaks them out. Fred and has been dating left and right and seems to not want to settle down with a lovely bird just yet. Ron and Hermione have dated but decided they work better as really best friends in the end. Harry still thinks Ginny deserves better and is still nervous to start again feeling he might once again break her heart, much to Ginny's annoyance and her many flirtatious hints.

The young adults were sprawled on the couch staring off into space, absent mindedly playing chess or cuddling with their pygmy puff. Percy was getting their letters form the ministry. Fleur was helping Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. And Arthur was flipping through channels on their muggle radio. Suddenly Arthur stopped twisting the knob and turn up the volume. All Weasley head snapped up, the beat caught their attention, and everyone looked at one another and held a sly grin.

Fred was the first to stand up and dance to the beat. As he grabbed a spatula from the kitchen and started to jam out.

I said you wanna be startin' somethin'

You got to be startin' somethin'

I said you wanna be startin' somethin'

You got to be startin' somethin'

Too high to get over

Every one(yeah, yeah)

Too low to get under

Everyone(yeah, yeah)

Then harry takes the spotlight you're stuck in the middle

(Yeah, yeah)

And the pain is thunder

(Yeah, yeah)

Then Bill starts showing everyone off

I took my baby to the doctor

With a fever, but nothing he found

By the time this hit the street

They said she had a breakdown

Someone's always tryin' to start my baby cryin'

Talkin', squealin', lyin'

Sayin' you just wanna be startin' somethin'

Now everyone was dancing, Arthur was moon walking, molly was doing the robot, harry was doing the sprinkler, fleur was cabbage patching and the rest well…. Words cannot explain.

Now George decides to take the lead, and grabbed the broom stick form the broom cupboard

I said you wanna be startin' somethin'

You got to be startin' somethin'

I said you wanna be startin' somethin'

You got to be startin' somethin'

Too high to get over

Everyone (yeah, yeah)

Too low to get under

(yeah, yeah)

You're stuck in the middle

(yeah, yeah)

And the pain is thunder

(yeah, yeah)

Too high to get over

(yeah, yeah)

Too low to get under

(yeah, yeah)

You're stuck in the middle

(Yeah, yeah)

Now all the boys come together

And the pain is thunder

(yeah, yeah)

Grabbing a tomato they sing to it

You're a vegetable, you're a vegetable

They eat off of you, you're a vegetable

Everyone joins in and starts singing

Lift your head up high

And scream out to the world

I know I am someone

And let the truth unfurl

No one can hurt you now

Because you know what's true

Yes, I believe in me

So you believe in you

All the girls sing

Ma ma se, ma ma sa, ma ma coo sa x 20

With Ron adding a he he

And Hermione finishes it off with am OW!

Everyone was laughing their hearts out rolling on the floor catching their breath with tremendous smiles on their faces. The clocks hand suddenly drops to traveling, then lands on home for Percy signaling everyone that he has their letters. Everything becomes hushed as the ones who are under the law seat themselves at the table. Charlie is at the head of the table; Percy is two his left, Fred is next to Percy, and Ginny next Fred. To Charlie's right sat Ron, Harry, and then Hermione. Mrs. Weasley set butter beers around the table for everyone.

"Well then everyone lets open our letters no peaking, say who our matches are oldest to youngest and just get on with it" said Mrs. Weasley in a stern voice being brave for her kids. Charlie cleared his throat and spoke in a flirty voice and announced "Angelina Johnson, Cho Chang". Harry and Ginny both shuttered at her name. Percy who was fiddling with his tie in a business sort of matter "Cho Chang" and a moment later added "hermione granger". Fred followed to speak "verity santiago", then paused looked at his second match and said "Hermione Granger". Hermione gave Fred a strained smile, Mrs. Weasley squeaked. As followed Ron went next "Angelina Johnson and Looney" with an elbow jab from Harry and Hermione "I mean Luna Love good". Hermione cleared her throat and said "Fred Weasley and Percy Weasley". Harry then spoke looking quite peaky "Gabriela delcour and Ginevra Weasley", everyone smirked at Harry and Ginny, Harry started examining the salt, and Ginny was having a bad case of the Weasley blush. Ginny then managed to speak up again "Harry potter" and in a really flirty voice keying Harry out of the corner of her eyes "Victor Krum". Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Fleur who were taking a sip of butter beer at the moment sputtered it out.

Mrs. Weasley levitated the food to the table as she kept smiling at her children and the thought of grandchildren running around. The rest of the members sat down and started digging in. Molly for the occasion went all out and made shepherd's pie, Asian ribs, chicken pot pie, and my favorite shellfish stew over white rice. Some of the matches were still sinking in, and there was still a hushed silence. Verity and Teddy paying no attention to the hushed silence started telling Arthur and Molly about their day while eating chicken tenders made for their picky eater selves. Hermione asked Fred if he could pass the pie when he was done, so Fred being a charming boy couldn't let it pass by he is passed the pie to Hermione while flexing and replied "sure thing Mya" accompanied by a cheeky wink. Bill sensing the glares sent to Fred by Harry and Ron asked the trio "so any new missions"? "Well there is this case we been assigned it's the one on the rogue death eater" said harry. "The blokes mad I tell you, he leaves victims scared, bloody, and with a remembrance by magically tattooing dark mark on their arm" said Ron. "The weird part is, it's that the individual can kill the victims, but they stop every time, each time it's like they will only go further until they done something perfect" said Hermione. "We need to stop them before it's too perfect" stated Harry. "Some blokes don't understand when the fights over" stated Percy jabbing his fork into his shepherd's pie. Thankfully the children weren't paying attention Victoire was trying to convince Teddy to play knights and princesses from the muggle fairytale book Hermione gave her. Molly announced "who wants dessert"? Katie started to rub her pregnant belly "oh umm no thank you Molly I really should be getting, Oi!" screeched Katie rubbing her pregnant belly, the twins just gave a large kick. "We better watch out love instead of being beaters they might just be spare bulgers!" exclaimed George. Katie and the rest laughed and dug into chocolate mousse cake.

"So next Sunday we are going to have a party to invite your matches" stated Mrs. Weasley. "And mom no wedding book" pleaded Percy. Molly nodded though looking a bit crestfallen. "I'll even take out the karaoke machine" said Mr. Weasley. This earned a loud cheer from everyone as they started saying goodbyes and flooing out. Hermione, Ron, harry and a sleepy teddy in Harry's arms flooed to the grimaluad palace. Bill, fleur, and Victoire to the shell cottage. Charlie flooed to his and Percy's flat. And Ginny flooed to the flat she owned with Luna. George and Katie flooed to their house, and Fred to the flat above the shop.

Review, follow, suggest songs, and suggest what should happen in the coming chapter who's ever suggestion I use I promise to give you a shout out! THANX FOR READING


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey fictioners sorry for the delay my sister deleted my story. Please follow, review, suggest songs, and give me your feedback good or bad. So the songs I'm using are sexy back by Justin Timberlake, and Heart attack by demi lovato.**

Verity woke up to the sun bursting through her window and illuminating her room. She yawned and woke up being a light sleeper. She went to the bathroom and started getting ready. She thought about her matches the charming hunk Fred Weasley and the yummy quidditch player Oliver Wood. She grabbed her WWW bright green cardigan, a white plain shirt, and light blue skinny jeans. She applied black eyeliner to make her black eyes stand out, her black hair was left down with soft curls at the end, and she put a bit of powder on her light brown skin. She skipped to the kitchen where her best friend/roommate, is sitting on the counter in her bright pink onesie eating bacon. Gabrielle is her roommate also one of the top models in magical world. Her matches are Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini. I grabbed some bacon and drank some apple juice before I flooed over to WWW.

I got there and screamed "BOYS"! Then the lights dimmed and strobe light illuminated the room. After my eyes adjusted the two ravishingly handsome voices filled the room. "WITCHES AND WIZARDS FEAR NOT THE HOTTEST PRANKSTERS OF THE CENTURY ARE IN THE BUILDING"!"SO BLOKES HOLD YOUR WITCHES, AND WITCHES TRY NOT TO BREAK MY GOOD EAR"!"BECAUSE THE TWINS ARE BRINGING SEXY BACK"! I let out a big wolf whistle and a girly scream as they appeared at the top of the staircase striking their best pose the spotlight was on the as they descended down the stairs. The music in the background **I'm bringing sexy back, yea! **As they did their last pose at the end of the staircase and I let out my last scream clapping. They both winked at me saying good morning. I took inventory and stocked shelves to, till customers came in. I went into the backroom for our lunch break. I usually just go back to my apartment and have lunch, or maybe treat myself to karaoke at the three broomsticks that opened up in diagon alley.

fred spotted Verity leaving and came up behind her. "hey Verity are you free" he asked. "Yea i was going to get some lunch actually" I replied. "Need a handsome bloke to accompany you?" Fred bravely asked me following with a wink. walking toward the door I answered him evilly "pity George is married". I could hear him gasp, I smiled and strutted to the door only to be held back and thrown over Fred's shoulder and apparated.

_switching to the trio_

"C'mon Harry you could do this you just defeated the darkest wizard of all time and you're the one the top team of auroras, sending a letter to the potential love of your life isn't that hard." He exhaled and tied the letter to his owl Toby.

His owl soared into to the sky as Harry awaited its reply with anxiousness. He went back to work to get his mind off of things. Just went Ron burst into his office "harry it's a new victim, George Claire". I huffed in annoyance and automatically sent Hermione to work on evidence at the crime scene. Me and Ron looked up as much as the person as possible and to see any similarities between other victims.

_Ginny_

Ginny just dogged a bulger heading her way. She made it past the opposing chasers till an owl came in front of her of her making her come to a halt. She untied the letter and placed it in her pocket. The owl then snatched the snitch before the seeker. Then flew around the pitch hooting, the others laughed, and practice was over.

Ginny flew to the stands and sat down. She knew the letter was from Harry and couldn't wait to see what it said. It said to meet him at 7 in the three broomsticks. Ginny grinned to herself Harry Potter will soon be hers once again.

_verity_

We apparated to this meadow with tulips, wild daises, and mountains all around us. I breathed in the surrounding and let out a big sigh. "Fred this is amazing" I exclaimed, he chuckled a bit and said "I am glad you like it". He grabbed my hand and led me to a purple blanket, with subs, iced tea, curly fries, and chocolate mousse cake.

I smiled at him again and he grinned. We talked about our families and how big his was, and how mine was having so many cousins. Our childhoods, pranks, George, we played games. Its great that we were already friends before and so its easy to get in a conversation with him, i laughed so hard when he called me an uncultured ostrich. We played tag in the meadow, I know awe it couldn't have been more romantic. haveing the sun around us as we ran around a bunch of flowers. even when we caught each other and gave the must painful nuggies that messed up my hair I really didn't mind.

Fred suggested we play Marco polo and i eagerly conjured up a mask from our wands and tied it over my face. Fred cast a charm so i couldn't see a thing. I was so pumped an ready to play Fred had such a bug voice and he was the only one around.i spun around a bit till i was ready to play. i screamed on the top of my lungs " Marco" and he responded "Polo" after. i swore i heard a swish but it must be the wind i thought.

we were playing for a long time and whenever i hear polo i will follow it just to hear it far behind me . I got so frustrated after a while and just took of the mask. I found Fred on the ground rolling around the ground laughing. His wand in his hand as he canceled the spell that made his voice go all over the place. He saw my ultimate livid face as he came up to stand right in front of me. i narrowed my eyes at him angrily. he sent me a imitating face back at me. Then he poked my cheek and I couldn't help but smile. we apparated back to the shop for closing.

George had decided to close the shop after he decided we were never coming back. We started counting the last inventory I went to the backroom to check on the ingredients. It was pretty late but sometimes people come in to take their special orders. Fred usually handled those.

_hermione_

I collected the evidence form the sight it looked like victim was worse than the last one a little more precise in torture too. They had to catch this death eater fast. By now most of the ministry left, Harry had to run an "errand" and Ron went to talk to the victim. Looks like I had to close up the office since I was the last one here. I started locking up the cabinets till I groaned it was Friday and that meant going to pick up the defense products from WWW, and that meant seeing Fred Weasley. She wasn't ready, they weren't meant to be, and he was Ron's brother. But she had to go, or else she would have to deal with angry auroras in the morning. She sighed then apparated to WWW.

Hermione apparated right outside the door she exhaled and gave herself a look over in the reflection of the window. Hermione got her hair permed to a straight, and got it styled into a fringe, with layers, and dyed it to a chestnut brown. She wore mascara that brought volume and height to her lashes, medium think eye liner, bronzer to bring out her cheeks, and sheer lip gloss. She wore black collared button up shirt that went up to her elbows, dark blue skinny jeans, and long brown leather boots. She started getting into fashion after the war when she had time to do things a regular person will do now that she didn't have a dark force looming over her head or it was Ginny's bonding time. Either way Hermione became more confident, fierce, and easy on the eyes.

She stepped into the shop and rang the bell. George yelled "Oi I know I'm irresistible but can't u read a, oh hey Mya." "George" I groaned "my name is Hermione" I said exasperated. "Sure it is Mya" replied George; "Are you here for the defense products" asked George. "No I was looking for a nosebleed nougat to eat and run around the ministry blaming Harry." I replied with a smirk reminiscing on that time where I purposely ran into Harry at work, popped nosebleed nougat I my mouth and pretended that he gave me a bloody nose while running around our department screaming Harry how could you, while looking for something to stop the bleeding, when there was an emergency kit under my desk. Finally after the billionth time Harry said sorry and punched himself in the face, I popped the anecdote in my mouth and stopped bleeding immediately. The look on Harrys face was priceless, though I did feel bad for the bruise he gave himself. It also was nice to rub in Harry, Ron's, and everyone's faces she can joke around.

George chuckled and told her Fred handles the orders with a quick shoulder squeeze. Fred was counting wonder witch products when Hermione cleared her throat demanding attention. Fred had to do a double take on her appearance; she looked really nice in her muggle clothes. "Hey, I'm here to collect the defense products". "Oh right this way" Fred said in an uneasy voice as he quickly jumped up and ran up the stairs. He unlocked the room of where they stored large shipments and lead her to some boxes. Hermione quickly signed the bill and reduced the boxes to fit in her pocket. She said a goodbye and was being escorted out the door by Fred when she lost her footing near the bottom. She closed her eyes waiting for an impact that never came instead she was engulfed in strong muscular arms. She opened her eyes and met Fred's deep ocean blue eyes. They stood there gazing at each other slowly edging towards each other. Both of them weren't registering what was happening but Verity saw them and levitated a dungbomb to go off. Fred and Hermione started coughing, just realizing that they were going to kiss, looked at each other again before taking off in different directions.

_Ginny and Harry's date_

Ginny was wearing a fancy blue top, gold tights, knee length black shoe lace boot heels, and big gold bracelets on her left arm. She wore her hair side parted with lots of volume, and put a spell on it to make it a richer red. Her she applied a light smokey eye, used full lashes, and her favorite red lip gloss. She apparated to the three broomsticks and stowed her wand in her boots, she strutted into the bar looking for Harry, and found him at the bar.

Harry was wearing a white collared shirt, red tie, black button sweater, black washed jeans, and white shoes. His hair was combed to the side, and he was wearing contacts. Harry mostly started getting into fashion when he one day started trying on Sirius's clothing and looking at it in Sirius's magical complement mirror. The mirror gave him fashion tips, and made cat calls when he dressed nice. Plus when people stare at him all the time you want to give them something nice to look at.

Harry led Ginny to a table where he pulled out a chair for her, tucked her back in, and sat back down on the other side. Harry looked at Ginny and finally spoke up "Hey Gin you look, nice". "You don't look half bad yourself Potter", she said keep in mind she just had a sip to drink. They ordered food then started talking about how their day has gone. "I was reading _seeker reader _the other day and there was a column on how you and Oliver Wood were seen after practice and pretty cozy with each other", giggling Ginny said. Harry couldn't control his laughter and bursting out, and barley breathing. Ginny laughed along and they looked insane and Ginny's excitement a couple.

Then they heard a mic screech and everyone turned to the stage. "Hey I hope everyone is having a great time tonight"! Cheers and hollers of agreement ran through the bar. "Well I think what this amazing night needs is a bit of music" exclaimed Madame Rosemerta. Another round of hoots came and everyone agreed. "Who's up for some karaoke" she asked. Harry didn't know what came over him but he volunteered him and Ginny. They came up to the stage and Ginny closed her eyes and ran her finger down the list of songs her finger landed on _heart attack by demi. _She told the band the song and Harry nodded in agreement and got the two microphones. The crowd cheered as Ginny second thought why this song.

(Ginny)Puttin' my defences up

(Harry)'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

(Both) If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

(Harry) Never put my love out on the line

Never said yes to the right guy

Never had trouble getting what I want

But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

When I don't care

(Ginny) I can play 'em like a Ken doll

Won't wash my hair

Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear high heels

Yea you, make me so nervous

That I just can't hold your hand

(Both) You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up

Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

(Both) I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)

(Harry)Never break a sweat for the other guys

When you come around, I get paralyzed

And everytime I try to be myself

It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair

Pain's more trouble than love is worth

I gasp for air

It feels so good, but you know it hurts

(Ginny) But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear perfume

For you, make me so nervous

That I just can't hold your hand

(Both looking into each other's eye's) You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

(Ginny) Puttin' my defences up

(Harry) Cause I don't wanna fall in love

(Both) If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)

(Harry) The feelings got lost in my lungs

They're burning, I'd rather be numb

(Ginny)And there's no one else to blame

(Harry) So scared I take off and I run

(Ginny) I'm flying too close to the sun

(Both) And I burst into flames

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)

**THANK YOU FOR READING!So tell me what you think in the reviews. So click that review button and follow,favorite,review,suggest,feedback, and give me song I should use! if I do use them i promise a shout out!**

**p.s. what Fred does to verity to make her anger fade away is exactly what me and my best friend do. It makes me smile and brings a twinkle to my eyes.**


End file.
